Power Rangers: Legacy
Power Rangers: Legacy is an upcoming superhero film based on the Power Rangers franchise created by Haim Saban and Shuki Levy. It is directed by Guillermo del Toro and written by Ashley Miller and Zack Stenz. It is an upcoming installment in Lionsgate's Power Rangers reboot series. Plot With Earth under attack from villains from the past that not even one Ranger team can fight, every single Power Ranger in existence must join forces in an epic battle to save the universe. Cast Power Rangers *Dacre Montgomery as Jason Scott/Red Mighty Morphin Ranger *RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger *Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor/Black Mighty Morphin Ranger *Becky G as Trini Kwan/Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger *Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger *TBA as Tommy Oliver/Green Mighty Morphin Ranger/White Mighty Morphin Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger *TBA as Delphine/White Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Aurico/Red Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Cestro/Blue Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Corcus/Black Aquitar Ranger *TBA as Tideus/Yellow Aquitar Ranger *Tyler Posey as Rocky DeSantos/Blue Zeo Ranger *Harry Shum Jr. as Adam Park/Green Zeo Ranger *Candice Patton as Tanya Sloan/Yellow Zeo Ranger *Eliza Taylor as Katherine "Kat" Hillard/Pink Zeo Ranger *Zac Efron as Trey of Triforia/Gold Zeo Ranger *Ty Simpkins as Justin Stewart/Blue Turbo Ranger *Chris Wood as Andros/Red Space Ranger *Michael B. Jordan as T.J. Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger/Blue Space Ranger *Diego Boneta as Carlos Vallerte/Green Turbo Ranger/Black Space Ranger *Emma Roberts as Ashley Hammond/Yellow Turbo/Space Ranger *Jenna Ushkowitz as Cassie Chan/Pink Turbo/Space Ranger *Alex Pettyfer as Zhane/Silver Space Ranger *Kate Mara as Karone/Purple Space Ranger *Ian Somerhalder as Leo Corbett/Red Galaxy Ranger *Aaron Yoo as Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger *Brandon T. Jackson as Damon Henderson/Green Galaxy Ranger *Alexandra Daddario as Maya/Yellow Galaxy Ranger *Emily Bett Rickards as Kendrix Morgan/Pink Galaxy Ranger *Paul Wesley as Mike Corbett/Magna Defender *Armie Hammer as Carter Grayson/Red Lightspeed Ranger *Steven Yeun as Chad Lee/Blue Lightspeed Ranger *Anthony Mackie as Joel Rawlings/Green Lightspeed Ranger *Lucy Griffiths as Kelsey Winslow/Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *Elizabeth Olsen as Dana Mitchell/Pink Lightspeed Ranger *Colton Haynes as Ryan Mitchell/Titanium Ranger *Bret Harrison as Wes Collins/Red Time Force Ranger *Telly Leung as Lucas Kendall/Blue Time Force Ranger *Sean Michael Afable as Trip/Green Time Force Ranger *Rutina Wesley as Katie Walker/Yellow Time Force Ranger *Erin Richards as Jen Scotts/Pink Time Force Ranger *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger *Channing Tatum as Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger *Corbin Bleu as Max Cooper/Blue Wild Force Ranger *Victor Rasuk as Danny Delgado/Black Wild Force Ranger *Adrianne Palicki as Taylor Earhardt/Yellow Wild Force Ranger *Génesis Rodríguez as Alyssa Enrilé/White Wild Force Ranger *Charlie Hunnam as Merrick Baliton/Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger *Jacob Latimore as Shane Clarke/Red Wind Ranger *Virginia Gardner as Tori Hanson/Blue Wind Ranger *Booboo Stewart as Dustin Brooks/Yellow Wind Ranger *Dylan O'Brien as Hunter Bradley/Crimson Thunder Ranger *Jamie Blackley as Blake Bradley/Navy Thunder Ranger *Christopher Larkin as Cameron Watanabe/Samurai Ranger *Ansel Elgort as Conner McKnight/Red Dino Ranger *Shameik Moore as Ethan James/Blue Dino Ranger *Olivia Holt as Kira Ford/Yellow Dino Ranger *Henry Zaga as Trent Mercer/White Dino Ranger *Daniel Kaluuya as Jack Landors/Red S.P.D. Ranger *Sam Claflin as Sky Tate/Blue S.P.D. Ranger *Nicholas Hoult as Bridge Carson/Green S.P.D Ranger *Eiza González as Elizabeth "Z" Delgado/Yellow S.P.D. Ranger *Gabriella Wilde as Sydney Drew/Pink S.P.D. Ranger *Brad Pitt as Anubis "Doggie" Cruger/Shadow S.P.D. Ranger *Grant Gustin as Sam/Omega S.P.D. Ranger *Kate Beckinsale as Katherine "Kat" Manx/Kat S.P.D. Ranger *Melissa Benoist as Nova/Nova S.P.D. Ranger *Robert Sheehan as Nick Russell/Red Mystic Ranger *Yasmin Paige as Madison Rocca/Blue Mystic Ranger *Brenton Thwaites as Xander Bly/Green Mystic Ranger *Cameron Monaghan as Chip Thorn/Yellow Mystic Ranger *Olivia Cooke as Vida Rocca/Pink Mystic Ranger *Catherine Keener as Udonna/White Mystic Ranger *Henry Ian Cusick as Daggeron/Solaris Knight *Sean Bean as Leanbow/Wolf Warrior *Alden Ehrenreich as Mack Hartford/Red Overdrive Ranger *Justin Chon as Dax Lo/Blue Overdrive Ranger *Dayo Okeniyi as Will Aston/Black Overdrive Ranger *Shailene Woodley as Ronny Robinson/Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Zoë Kravitz as Rose Ortiz/Pink Overdrive Ranger *Jamie Campbell Bower as Tyzonn/Mercury Ranger *Jake Abel as Casey Rhodes/Red Jungle Fury Ranger *Mason Lee as Theo Martin/Blue Jungle Fury Ranger *Lily Collins as Lily Chilman/Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger *Ryan Hansen as Robert "RJ" James/Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger *Lucas Till as Dominic Hargan/Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger *John Boyega as Scott Truman/Ranger Operator Series Red *Declan Michael Laird as Flynn McAllister/Ranger Operator Series Blue *Zoey Deutch as Summer Landsdown/Ranger Operator Series Yellow *Dominic Sherwood as Dillon/Ranger Operator Series Black *Evan Peters as Ziggy Grover/Ranger Operator Series Green *Osric Chau as Gem/Ranger Operator Series Gold *Ellen Wong as Gemma/Ranger Operator Series Silver *Logan Lerman as Jayden Shiba/Red Samurai Ranger *Franz Drameh as Kevin/Blue Samurai Ranger *Jake T. Austin as Mike Jackson/Green Samurai Ranger *Lili Reinhart as Emily/Yellow Samurai Ranger *Lyrica Okano as Mia Watanabe/Pink Samurai Ranger *Ezra Miller as Antonio Garcia/Gold Samurai Ranger *Amadeus Serafini as Troy Burrows/Red Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger *Rhenzy Feliz as Noah Carver/Blue Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger *Alberto Rosende as Jake Holling/Black Megaforce Ranger/Green Super Megaforce Ranger *Skyler Samuels as Gia Moran/Yellow Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger *Lana Condor as Emma Goodall/Pink Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger *Mason Dye as Orion/Silver Super Megaforce Ranger *Peter Weller as Robo Knight *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Tyler Navarro/Red Dino Charge Ranger *Ryan Potter as Koda/Blue Dino Charge Ranger *KJ Apa as Chase Randall/Black Dino Charge Ranger *Tom Holland as Riley Griffin/Green Dino Charge Ranger *Kiersey Clemons as Shelby Watkins/Pink Dino Charge Ranger *Sean Teale as Sir Ivan of Zandar/Gold Dino Charge Ranger *Lucy Hale as Kendall Morgan/Purple Dino Charge Ranger *Gregg Sulkin as Prince Philip III/Graphite Dino Charge Ranger *Oscar Isaac as James Navarro/Aqua Dino Charge Ranger *Andy Serkis as Zenowing/Silver Dino Charge Ranger *TBA as Brody Romero/Red Ninja Steel Ranger *Brandon Soo Hoo as Preston Tien/Blue Ninja Steel Ranger *Nick Robinson as Calvin Maxwell/Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger *Zendaya as Hayley Foster/White Ninja Steel Ranger *Hailee Steinfeld as Sarah Thompson/Pink Ninja Steel Ranger *TBA as Aiden Romero/Levi Weston/Gold Ninja Steel Ranger Villains *Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa *Willem Dafoe as Lord Zedd *Ian McKellen as Master Vile *Michael Fassbender as Thrax *Robert Englund as Ivan Ooze *Jeremy Irons as King Mondo *Cameron Diaz as Divatox *Josh Brolin as Dark Specter *Ben Kingsley as Scorpius *Kate Walsh as Trakeena *Susan Sarandon as Queen Bansheera *Manu Bennett as Ransik *Liam Neeson as Master Org *Brian Tee as Lothor *Alexis Denisof as Mesogog *Hugo Weaving as Emperor Grumm *Kyle MacLachlan as Octomus the Master *Lee Pace as Flurious *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Moltor *Mads Mikkelsen as Kamdor *Ken Watanabe as Dai Shi *James Spader as Venjix *Rory McCann as Master Xandred *Donal Logue as Admiral Malkor *Matt Smith as Vrak *Robin Lord Taylor as Prince Vekar *Ron Perlman as Emperor Mavro *TBA as Sledge *Dohmnall Gleeson as Heckyl *TBA as Snide *TBA as Galvanax *TBA as Madame Odius *Fred Tatasciore as Goldar *Woody Harrelson as Rito Revolto *Kevin Kline as Finster *Patrick Warburton as Squatt *Seth MacFarlane as Baboo *Ming-Na Wen as Scorpina *TBA as Lokar *Emma Thompson as Queen Machina *Luke Evans as Prince Gasket *Hayley Atwell as Princess Archerina *David Mazouz as Prince Sprocket *Jared Harris as General Havoc *Tyler Mane as Rygog *Tom Hardy as Ecliptor *Jason Clarke as Darkonda *Aaron Paul as Psycho Red *Sebastian Stan as Psycho Blue *Neil Patrick Harris as Psycho Black *Cobie Smulders as Psycho Yellow *Margot Robbie as Psycho Pink *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Furio *Tom Hiddleston as Deviot *Richard Armitage as Villamax *Idris Elba as Diabolico *Cillian Murphy as Prince Olympius *Lucy Liu as Vypra *Derek Mears as Lokai *Robert Knepper as Jinxer *Elizabeth Henstridge as Nadira *Toby Jones as Frax *Dominic Purcell and Lucy Lawless as Mandilok *John Barrowman as Nayzor *Russell Crowe as Zen-Aku *Clancy Brown as Zurgane *Kevin Grevioux as Zeltrax *Tom Cavanagh as Broodwing *TBA as Morticon *TBA as Imperious *TBA as Sculpin *TBA as Miratrix *TBA as General Shifter *TBA as General Crunch *TBA as Kilobyte *TBA as Professor Cog *TBA as Serrator *Colin Farrell as Deker *Zoe Saldana as Dayu *TBA as Creepox *Jenna Coleman as Metal Alice *David Morrissey as The Messenger *Karen Gillan as Levira *TBA as Damaras *TBA as Argus *TBA as Fury *TBA as Poisandra *TBA as Wrench *TBA as Ripcon *TBA as Cosmo Royale Allies *Bryan Cranston as Zordon *Bill Hader as Alpha 5 *Jonah Hill as Bulk *Dave Franco as Skull *John Goodman as Ernie *Ralph Garman as Lt. Jerome Stone *TBA as Dimitria *Billie Lourd as Alpha 6 *TBA as Ninjor *Nathan Fillion as Blue Senturion *Bradley Cooper as Phantom Ranger *Sigourney Weaver as D.E.C.A. *Christopher Lloyd as Professor Phenomenus *Pierce Brosnan as Commander Stanton *Dennis Quaid as Captain William Mitchell *Jenna Dewan Tatum as Angela Fairweather *Camren Bicondova as Circuit *TBA as Princess Shayla *Hiroyuki Sanada as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Felicity Jones as Hayley Ziktor *TBA as Cassidy Cornell *TBA as Devin Del Valle *TBA as Boom *TBA as Piggy *Amanda Seyfried as Clare *TBA as Phineas *TBA as Jenji *TBA as Snow Prince *TBA as Toby Slambrook *TBA as Andrew Hartford *TBA as Spencer *Stanley Tucci as Sentinel Knight *Kevin Zegers as Jarrod/Black Lion Warrior *Imogen Poots as Camille/Green Chameleon Warrior *TBA as Fran *TBA as Doctor K *TBA as Colonel Mason Truman *Ashley Benson as Tenaya *TBA as Mentor Ji *Leven Rambin as Lauren Shiba/Female Red Samurai Ranger *TBA as Gosei *TBA as Tensou *TBA as Keeper *TBA as Mick Kanic *TBA as Redbot *TBA as Dane Romero *TBA as Victor Vincent *TBA as Monty *Joe Keery as Dex Stewart/Masked Rider *Callan McAuliffe as Ryan Steele/VR Ryan *Keiynan Lonsdale as JB Reese/VR JB *Emma Dumont as Kaitlin Star/VR Kaitlin *Jaeden Lieberher as Drew McCormick/Blue Stinger Beetleborg/Chromium Gold Beetleborg *Caleb McLaughlin as Roland Williams/Green Hunter Beetleborg/Titanium Silver Beetleborg *Mckenna Grace as Jo McCormick/Red Striker Beetleborg/Platinum Purple Beetleborg *TBA as Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beetleborg Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production Release To be added Category:Power Rangers Category:Epics Category:Saban Category:Lionsgate Films Category:Movies Category:Films